In the past, it has not always been possible to seek a particular target by utilizing a TV camera and visualizing a target on a TV monitor from a cluttered background. In this particular area, there is a need for a device or method in which the target can be made to stand out and viewed more vividly on a TV monitor from the background clutter around the target.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method by which a target can be more vividly displayed on a TV monitor by selecting the appropriate filter or filters for making the target most visible.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method that utilizes a solid state filter in which a red, green, blue, or a combination of two or more of these colors can be selected to cause the target to be enhanced when viewed on a TV monitor.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.